Let Me In (ON HOLD)
by Sh4d3r
Summary: London hadn't heard from her brother in 2 years, but suddenly he leaves her a frantic voicemail. She runs to meet him and discovers that he is nowhere to be found. London is led to believe that Sam Winchester is somehow involved. She intends to get the information out of him one way or another. Little does she know, Sam doesn't travel alone...(Story begins near the end of Season 2)
1. Chapter 1

I crinkled my nose. The smell of cigarettes and B.O. was already getting to me. I observed the crowd while I continued to dry martini glasses. The bar was full of smelly guys, ages ranging from "Let's find my next piece of ass" to "I remember 'Nam' like it was yesterday". There was an occasional group of single ladies that were looking to blow off a few guys for giggles and can't forget the few stray divorce victims, alcoholics, and the gamblers that hung out at the pool tables.

I looked along the bar and saw a group of 3 guys to my right. They were rowdy, cocky, and wore too much Axe body spray. On my left, there were two guys chatting. Both of them were wearing suits. I recognized one of them. His name was Rick. He was one of our regular customers. We've chatted a few times before. He was a nice guy.

Rick was a real estate agent for an upscale neighborhood a few blocks from here. I didn't recognize his friend. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a short stubbly beard that was well groomed. I could barely hear him over the crowd but I managed to pick up that he had an accent. He looked over at me and I looked away. In the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

"I think he likes you." I looked over and I saw Tris smirking at me. "I was about to take them their drinks, maybe you should do it." She nudged me a few times and I laughed.

"No thanks." I replied. "I'll take care of the Three Douche-teers on the right." I whispered. Tris laughed.

"If you insist." She shrugged and took two beers to Rick and his friend. I didn't take her up on the offer, but I continued to steal a few glances of him here and there.

I walked over to the group and they turned towards me. One of the guys leaned onto the bar and grinned at me. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. His eyebrows looked like they were waxed...it was bothering me.

"Hey baby...How you doin'?"

I lifted my brow. This guy was drinking before he even got here. I could smell the vodka on his breath.

"Joey Tribbiani everybody." I said sarcastically.

"My name isn't Joey, it's Chris, and you are smoking hot." He said smirking. His eyes travelled up and down my body and spent a little too much time at my cleavage. "What's your name?"

"Myeyesareuphere." I replied and he chuckled. "What can I get you guys?" I asked.

"How about your phone number?"

"Sorry, I don't have a phone." I lied.

"Are you sure? I see it in your pocket." His eyes looked to my right pants pocket.

I looked down at the denim bump that was, in fact, my cell phone.

"Oh that?" I pointed to it and he nodded. He seemed pretty proud that he called my bluff. I couldn't have that. "That's my dick." I replied with a smile.

Rick must have heard my because he nearly spit his beer all over the bar. His friend laughed.

Chris' smile faded. "Three shots of tequila." He sounded annoyed.

I grabbed three shot glasses and filled them to the rim with tequila. I placed them in front of Chris and his buddies and then I started to collect empty glasses from the bar.

"You almost lost your beer Rick." I smiled and wiped the bar.

"Sorry. I was surprised to hear about your recent sex change." Rick replied. We all chuckled.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Sometimes they just can't take the hint." I said.

"You can't blame them for trying." Rick's friend said. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"Is that accent Australian?" I asked.

"Good guess." He smiled and took another drink of his beer.

I turned around and washed my hands. Then I returned to the bar.

"What is an Australian doing in Portland? Sounds like quite the adjustment." I smiled. He chuckled.

"It is. It's cold here.". I smiled and locked my gaze on his blue eyes . It gave me goosebumps.

"I'm sorry. London, this is Jacob Kane." Rick said.

"London? That's a beautiful name." Jacob said. "Please, call me Jake." He extended his hand to me and I shook it.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you Jake. What brings you all the way out here?"

"Business." He replied.

"Jake and I have been friends for years. He's my new business partner." Rick grinned and nudged Jake.

"Wow. Congratulations and welcome." I smiled.

"Thank you very much." Jake returned the smile.

"It looks like you're about to run dry. Did you guys want another round?" I pointed to their beers.

"We'll take another round." Rick said grinning. "We are celebrating after all." I poured two more beers and placed them on the bar.

"I'll be right back. I gotta clean up a bit." I walked around the bar and started to clean off the high top tables. My heart skipped a beat when I felt a presence close behind me. I held my breath. When I turned around and saw Chris standing in front of me. I calmed my nerves and lifted my brow.

"Listen baby...we got off on the wrong foot…Let me buy you a drink..." Chris slurred. He looked like he was falling asleep. He was practically tripping over his own feet.

"I'll go ahead and get your check ready." I walked around him.

"Wait, no. Me and my buddies will take another round of shots." He said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him.

"Sorry guys. I'm cutting you off."

"Cutting us off? We've only had one drink." Chris' friend said, raising his voice.

"You were drinking long before you got here. You guys can barely stand." My words were slow but stern. " You're cut off."

"Get us another drink bitch!" The guy spat.

"How about you get the hell out of my bar before they have to drag you out." I yelled. I turned to walk away and his arm grabbed me and pulled me back. His grip didn't hurt but it was firm enough to make my blood boil.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He yelled getting in my face. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jake and Rick get up from their chairs and start walking my way. I put my hand up to signal them to stop. I saw them hesitate.

"I'm going to warn you again. Get out, or you will be dragged out." I spat.

Chris' friend looked around the bar and noticed that all eyes were on us. A few random guys had gotten out of their chairs and were ready to take action.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." He grumbled. Chris paid the tab and they stumbled out of the bar.

I watched as they disappeared outside. Part of me wished that I could have beat the pulp out of that arrogant prick, but I was trying to be normal which proved to be difficult at times.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked over and I saw the concern in Jake's face.

"Yeah, I'm good. It happens more often than you'd think. I'm used to it." I sighed.

"Seems like you know how to handle it." He smiled. I smiled and nodded. His eyes were fixed on my face. The softness in his eyes made my heart race. I looked away and cleared my throat.

"Well, I better get back to work." I smiled and walked around him. Jake returned to his chair but he still stole a few glances in between his conversation with Rick. I cleared all of the empty glasses and continued to wipe down the bar and the tables.

The crowd slowly decreased until only a few people remained. After some time, I saw Jake and Rick get up from their chairs, and put on their jackets. I walked over to clean up their glasses.

"Heading out?" I asked.

"We are." Rick smiled. He placed couple twenty dollar bills on the bar and pushed his chair in. Jake followed suit. I washed and dried my hands.

"Well gentlemen, I hope you have a good night." I grabbed the twenties from the bar. "Did you need any change?" I asked.

"Nope. It's all yours." Rick grinned. I pocketed six dollars and set aside the other six for Tris.

"Thanks Rick. It was nice meeting you Jake. I hope you like it here." I smiled and he returned it.

"I already do." He said looking into my eyes.

"Hey man, I'm gonna use the restroom before we head out. I'll be right back." Rick patted Jake's shoulder and walked away.

Jake stood in front of me as if he was waiting for me to say something. Flirting wasn't my strong suit but I wish it was. His blue eyes were melting me. I realized that I was gawking and quickly averted my gaze. I heard Jake chuckle at me.

"So…" He began. I looked up at him and I couldn't stop smiling. "Assuming that the bump in your pocket is a phone...could I take you out some time?" He grinned. I laughed and pulled my phone out of my pocket as proof. My eyes met his again. I didn't know what it was, but he was different. He was charming, mesmerizing, and genuine. I couldn't look away.

"I'd like that." I said softly. His grin grew. He grabbed my phone from my hands and added himself as a contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

"So…" He began. I looked up at him and I couldn't stop smiling. "Assuming that the bump in your pocket is a phone...could I take you out some time?" He grinned. I laughed and pulled my phone out of my pocket as proof. My eyes met his again. I didn't know what it was, but he was different. He was charming, mesmerizing, and genuine. I couldn't look away.

"I'd like that." I said softly. His grin grew. He grabbed my phone from my hands and added himself as a contact.

 **Chapter start:**

Yeah, I know. It was a really bad idea….but Jake was different...He wasn't broken like all of the men that I had encountered previously. Don't get me wrong, I knew that it seemed too good to be true, so I did every single test that I could. I tried holy water, silver, salt...I tried it all and it was real. Jake was real.

I had been warned more than once that when you're a hunter, you're a hunter for good. You can't go back to a normal life. I was determined to disprove that. I had to believe that I could have something better than that.

 _ **1 New Message**_

 _ **Jake Kane**_

 _ **Hey beautiful. I'll be by in about an hour with breakfast and coffee. I love you.**_

I took a shower and brushed through my hair. It was getting long. I looked into the mirror and stared into my own eyes. I stared as if I was trying to convince myself that I was making the right choice.

The hardest part about it was knowing that I had to lie to Jake. He was one of the most honest and loyal people that I knew, but then again, I wasn't really in a hurry to send him to the nut house.

Ethan was convinced that this life was impossible. When I told him that I wanted to leave, he was upset, but supportive. He's my older brother, I knew him better than anyone and I saw the look in his eyes when I left...It's the same look that you get when you're about to watch someone you love jump off of a cliff.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my phone go off. I looked at my screen and sighed.

 _ **1 New Message**_

 _ **Jo Harvelle**_

 _ **Hey London. Mom just told me there's a job in Portland. I thought I would give you a try first. Message me when you can. - Jo**_

I chuckled at the irony of her timing. Jo knew that I was done. I made it pretty clear to both her and Ellen. I've been getting the hint that Jo was getting more and more involved with hunting. I started hearing less from Ellen and more from her. Even though she was driving me crazy, I missed her. When Jo and I were kids, Ethan would leave me at the bar so I could spend time with Jo while he and Bill would go hunting. Jo and I became close friends.

" _ **Nice try Jo. I'll pass. I hope all is well. Give your mom a hug for me.**_ " I typed.

I heard a knock on the door and I quickly slipped on a t-shirt and jeans. I walked over and looked through the peephole. I smiled when I saw Jake making a funny face, then I unlocked the door and opened up.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"What? I don't know what your talking about." Jake grinned. He always gave me shit for being so paranoid. He didn't even know about the devil's traps under the rugs.

"You're such a brat." I chuckled and moved aside to let him in. Every time he stepped over the rug, I held my breath. Jake made his way through the door and gave me a kiss. His lips were soft and I could smell his cologne. It smells like cloves.

"Here." Jake handed me a breakfast burrito and a vanilla latte.

"Mmmmm. You're the best." I pecked him on the lips and we sat down on the couch.

"Do you work today?"

"Yeah. Just for a few hours. I'll be off around 8:00pm." I replied and I took a bite of my burrito.

"Did you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. That sounds nice." I smiled.

I finished my breakfast and brushed my teeth again. When I returned to the couch, Jake was lying down. I walked over and laid down with him. He brushed my hair behind my ears and kissed my forehead. He smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I just have really low standards." I joked.

"Is that so?" Jake giggled and adjust to lean over me.

"Mmmhmm." I nodded and smiled.

He looked into my eyes and then looked to my lips. He slowly moved in for a kiss. I rested my hand on his neck. He was so warm. He adjust his body and lightly pressed against mine. I felt his tongue dance on my bottom lip. I deepened the kiss and our breathing became heavy. His hand slipped up my shirt and he grabbed my hip. His body lightly grinded against mine. I broke the kiss and I smiled at him.

"I love you." He whispered. I looked him in the eyes and smiled. I pecked him on the lips again.

We had been together for almost 2 years and I had yet to say it back. I felt awful but I wanted to make sure that I meant it. Jake was patient and understanding with me. He wanted me to take my time. Every single person that I had said "I love you" to had died. Ethan was the only one that managed to pull through no matter what the situation was. Part of me believed that when I said it to someone, I was hexing them.

We spent the day relaxing and watching TV. Once the sun went down, I checked my phone and started to get ready for work. I pinned my hair up into a messy bun and put on some shoes. When I finished getting ready, I grabbed my purse. Jake followed me out the door.

"I'll call you when I'm leaving work." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Sounds good. I'll see in in awhile." Jake hopped into his Civic and drove off.

I clocked in at work and started to tidy up the bar. The bar seemed pretty empty but I wasn't complaining. I liked it when it was quiet.

Tris laid her hand on my shoulder. "Hey London, there's a guy asking for you. He's sitting in the back." My brows furrowed. I wasn't fond of visitors and I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I replied smiling. She smiled and walked off.

I walked into the back room and grabbed my knife out of my purse. It was silver with engraved initials.

 _E.B._

Short for Ethan Bradley. I secured it around my ankle and hid it in my boot. I put a small flask of holy water in my back pocket. I tried to go over the list of possible visitors and my body tensed up.

 _What if it's Ethan? What if it's a demon?_

I took a deep breath and walked into the bar area. When I looked in the corner, I saw a familiar face. I relaxed and sighed. His eyes met mine and he smiled.

"London. It's been a long time." He said grinning. I wasn't happy to see him. It was no secret that he wasn't the most stable human being. The look in his eyes...his smile...it wasn't sincere, it was malevolent.

"Gordon Walker. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. Ethan had worked with Gordon before but I never liked him or trusted him. I thought about dousing him in holy water but it would probably burn him either way.

"My job. A friend at the roadhouse told me that there's a case here. They said you turned it down." He eyed me curiously. It was almost as if he was judging me. I found that a bit hilarious considering he was off his rocker.

"Yes. I turned it down. I'm not a hunter anymore." I said.

"Well, that's a shame. You have talent." He motioned for me to sit down with him but I ignored him. He chuckled.

"Sorry but I've got work to do. Look, I appreciate that you're here to help, but I'm done. I'm out. So you and I? We don't know each other." I said. Gordon put his hands up in submission. He looked at me and smiled again. "Thank you." I said and I walked away.

I continued serving drinks and cleaning up the bar. Being in the same building as Gordon made my skin crawl. Trouble follows hunters around like a plague and I didn't want him anywhere near me. Gordon got up from his seat and nodded at me. I nodded back and watched him disappear out the door. Out of every hunter in the business, this was the one Jo sent… If I didn't know any better, I would take this as an act of war…but I did know better.

 **7:46pm**

I clocked out and packed up my stuff. I had been waiting for my shift to end so I could give Jo crap for sending "Nutty Walker" to the bar. I flipped open my phone and my heart skipped.

 _ **6 missed calls**_

 _ **1 voicemail**_

"What the..?" I inspected the calls and my stomach dropped.

 _ **1 Missed call**_

 _ **Ethan Bradley**_

 _ **1 Missed call**_

 _ **Ethan Bradley**_

 _ **1 Missed call**_

 _ **Ethan Bradley**_

 _ **1 Missed call**_

 _ **Ethan Bradley**_

 _ **1 Missed call**_

 _ **Ethan Bradley**_

 _ **1 Missed call**_

 _ **Ethan Bradley**_

A flood of emotions washed over me...fear, confusion, concern. I hadn't talked to Ethan in over 2 years and all of the sudden he starts blowing up my phone? Bright letters flashed at the top of my screen and I saw a mail box icon.

 _ **1 New Voicemail**_

 _ **Ethan Bradley**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

A flood of emotions washed over me...fear, confusion, concern. I hadn't talked to Ethan in over 2 years and all of the sudden he starts blowing up my phone? Bright letters flashed at the top of my screen and I saw a mail box icon.

 _ **1 New Voicemail**_

 _ **Ethan Bradley**_

 **Chapter Start:**

I pulled it together and put the phone to my ear.

" _ **London, it's Ethan. I need you to get out of Portland. Go to the safe house. I'll be there waiting for you. Don't tell anyone that you're leaving...just don't contact anyone at all.**_ " He paused. Something was very wrong. I could hear it in his voice. He sounded panicked but exhausted. He was running from something. " _ **There's something that I have to do...something I have to stop...but I need to know that you're safe. Please...I'll explain everything when you get there.**_ "

I stared at the phone in my hand for a moment. I knew that Ethan wouldn't have called if it wasn't serious but that's what scared the hell out of me. This wasn't like him. It took me a moment to realize that my hands were shaking. I pocketed my phone and ran to my car.

I didn't bother going back to the apartment. The safe house was loaded with clothes and supplies. I also didn't bother to tell anyone where I was going. Not only because Ethan told me not to, but because all I wanted to do was see my brother. I just needed to know that he was safe.

" _ **This is Ethan, leave a message.**_ "

I hung up. I had called him at least 15 times and got no response. The drive seemed to drag on and on, even if I was going 30 over the speed limit. I looked at the clock. **11:34pm**. I bit my lip and squeezed the steering wheel hard enough to make the color disappear from my knuckles.

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

I quickly looked at my phone. I frowned when I saw Jake's name appear on the screen. He had been calling me all night. I felt guilty for leaving him in the dark but it was for the best. My brother needed me and Jake could wait. I ignored the call and let it go to voicemail.

I managed to make a 10 hour trip to Howell, Utah in 8 hours instead. When I pulled up to the safe house, it looked empty. Ethan said he would be here and there was no sign of him...No lights, no tire tracks. My jaw tightened.

I waited a few minutes and observed my surroundings. The yard was overgrown with tall grass and a couple oak trees. The cabin itself was made from dark wood beams. It was small but held a lot of memories. It had been in the family for years.

I opened my trunk and started to gear up. I slipped on my belt and put my knife in its sheath. I secured Ethan's silver knife on my ankle and pocketed my flask of holy water. Ethan didn't tell me what or who we were dealing with, so I knew I had to be prepared for anything. I loaded my pistol and grabbed a flashlight.

I cautiously approached the house and checked the outer perimeter first. Once cleared, I stepped inside. I checked all of the rooms and it was empty. The house looked as I expected it to. I tried to recall the last time we had visited. The layer of dust and neglect told me it had been a couple of years.

I tried to take a shower and release a bit of tension. It didn't help. After drying off, I walked to my room and slipped on an outfit that didn't smell like appletinis. Four hours went by and he still hadn't returned my calls. The cabin and the driveway were still empty. Pacing around anxiously wasn't doing any good so I laid in bed and tried to get some sleep.

 _"NO! Stay away from her!"_

 _I lifted myself from the floor until I was on all fours. I was struggling for air. That last blow had broken at least 2 of my ribs. The taste of metal filled my mouth. The drops of blood on the floor appeared to multiply. I was dizzy. I heard him chuckle. When I looked up, I saw his yellow eyes._

 _My vision cleared up enough for me to see my knife next to my hand. I grabbed it and clutched it tightly. Every move that I made shot pain through my body. Somehow, I managed to get to my feet. He smiled viciously when he saw my hand holding my ribs._

 _"London! Get the hell out of here!" Ethan demanded. Behind Yellow Eyes, I saw Ethan pinned to the wall. Blood dripped from his leg. It only took a quick glance for me to realize that it was broken. Ethan couldn't move without help and I wasn't going to leave him. I tightened my grip around the knife and Yellow Eyes laughed._

 _"Mmmmm. I really like you darling. You're persistent." He purred. I spit out the blood in my mouth and wiped my face. I was waiting for another burst of adrenaline but it had already came and gone. Now my body was shutting down._

 _"Damn it! London! Run!" Ethan yelled. I gritted my teeth and lunged at the demon. Before my knife made contact, he caught my wrist. He squeezed it hard enough to make my bones crack. I cried out in pain. He grabbed the knife from my hand and grinned._

 _"Sorry sweety. I really have loved our time together but unfortunately, you're going to be in the way." He shrugged and pulled me closer to him. I gasped when he drove the blade into my stomach. I choked for air and looked Ethan in the eyes. Slowly my vision started fading._

 _When I opened my eyes, I was on the floor. My body was cold but I was sweating. The only warmth was from the blood that pooled around me. Yellow Eyes dropped the knife next to me and looked at Ethan._

 _"LONDON! NO!" Ethan screamed as loud as he could, but I could barely hear it over the ringing in my ears. I watched in horror as the demon faced Ethan. He clenched his hand into a fist and I heard Ethan scream in pain. I tried to yell for him but nothing came out. Tears filled my eyes and clouded what little vision I had left. Before I lost consciousness, I heard the door slam open followed by a voice that I didn't recognize._

 _"I found you, you son of a bitch!" The man yelled._

I jolted out of bed and gasped hard enough to make my throat hurt. My dream put me in a state of panic.

"Ethan!?" I yelled. I searched all of the rooms and checked the driveway. Nothing.

Tears streamed down my face. _Where was he?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

 _"LONDON! NO!" Ethan screamed as loud as he could, but I could barely hear it over the ringing in my ears. I watched in horror as the demon faced Ethan. He clenched his hand into a fist and I heard Ethan scream in pain. I tried to yell for him but nothing came out. Tears filled my eyes and clouded what little vision I had left. Before I lost consciousness, I heard the door slam open followed by a voice that I didn't recognize._

 _"I found you, you son of a bitch!" The man yelled._

I jolted out of bed and gasped hard enough to make my throat hurt. I got up from my bed and rushed to check the house.

"Ethan!?" I yelled, slightly panicked. I searched all of the rooms and checked the driveway. Nothing.

Tears streamed down my face. _Where was he?_

 **Chapter Start:**

I waited and I waited and heard nothing. After 2 days, I couldn't wait any longer. It was clear that Ethan was not coming to me, so I had to go to him. I powered up the laptop and began tracking him down. I followed all of his aliases and his fake credit cards. I had tried to track his phone, but I couldn't find the signal. This only made me more anxious.

Another 2 days had passed and all of my leads were dead ends. I had traveled to 3 different states and there was still no sign of him. Against Ethan's request, I started to call everyone that we knew.

"Isaac, it's London."

"London Bradley? It's good to hear from you."

"You too. I just wanted to ask, have either of you heard from my brother? He's missing…" My voice cracked when I said those last couple of words.

"I haven't...Have you tried calling the Roadhouse?" He asked.

"I have. I left a few messages but I haven't heard anything back."

"Tamara and I aren't far from there. After this job, we'll head over and ask around. I'll have Ellen give you a call."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure he's fine. Your brother is a good hunter. If I hear anything else, I'll let you know."

"That would be great. Thank you."

Tears welled up in my eyes. Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Bobby were nowhere to be found. My anxiety began to skyrocket. Where was everyone? Where was my brother? What the fuck is happening? I cradled my head in my hands and watched my tears hit the table.

"Get it together…" I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard enough to make my throat hurt. A few deep breaths later and I continued my search. I crossed Isaac and Tamara from my list and moved on to the next name. I waited nervously while the phone dialed. It was a relief to hear a familiar voice.

"Who is this?" They said cautiously.

"Rufus, it's London. London Bradley. Have you heard from Ethan? He's missing. I can't get ahold of anyone, not even Ellen or Bobby. No one is..."

"London, slow down..." He cut me off. "I just heard from Ethan a few weeks ago. We took care of a vamp nest in Georgia."

"Have you heard from him since then? In the last few days?"

"Not since the nest. Have you tried to track his cell phone?"

"I did. It's off the radar. I can't get a signal." I bit my lip.

"What about his backup?"

"His backup?"

"Yeah. He keeps a backup cell in his glove box."

"Can you give me the number?"

"Sure. I'll text it to you. Let me know when you find him. I'll try to call Bobby."

"Thank you."

I tapped my foot nervously while I waited for his text. What was probably a few seconds felt like hours.

 _ **Ding!**_

 _ **1 New Message**_

 _ **Unknown**_

I opened the message and immediately dialed the number. I held my breath and waited for him to pick up. No such luck. After a quick call to the phone carrier, I was able to the signal. It showed a location in southern Wyoming. When I zoomed in on the location, there was nothing there. It was in the middle of nowhere...at least 20 miles outside of the nearest town. The term "town" seemed generous for what was really just a couple houses and an old church.

I took down the coordinates and started to pack up all of my gear. Fortunately, the location was only about 4 hours away from the cabin. With every mile marker, my heart sunk lower into my chest. My brother and I had been hunters for years and we had more than one close call. Somehow, we always seemed to fight our way through anything...but this time was different. I didn't know why, but I just had this feeling...this horrible feeling. All I wanted was to see him.

The coordinates led me to a dirt road. After a couple miles, I cleared a few trees and saw Ethan's black Chevy pickup truck parked on the side of the road. I parked behind the truck and quickly got out.

When I looked inside, there was no sign of Ethan. I picked the lock and pulled his phone out of the glove box, hoping that there would be a message or a hint to his location...but there was nothing. Then, I looked in the back seat and found a folder. It was filled with information on the "Devil's Gate".

"What the hell…" I mumbled.

The amount of information and the severity of it made me sick. I thought back on Ethan's words.

 _"There's something that I have to do...something I have to stop…"_

It became clear to me that Ethan was trying to stop someone from opening the Devil's Gate. I felt ridiculous for thinking it but the evidence right in front of me. I scanned through the papers and I saw circled coordinates. When I plugged the coordinates into my phone, the location appeared to be about half a mile down the road. I didn't waste any time, I began to walk.

By the time I reached the location, the sun had disappeared out of the sky. The coordinates marked an old abandoned house and this house had seen better days. A couple of the windows were broken and there wasn't much paint left on it. The door creaked when I opened it. Before I walked into the house, the first thing I noticed was a small trace of sulfur by the doorway. I readied my weapon and flashlight.

I cautiously walked inside and I was immediately taken back by a horrible stench. The stench of a dead body. The living room had a beat up rusty colored couch. In front of the couch was the body of a dark haired man surrounded by a devil's trap. I walked over and examined the body.

There were two bullets wounds in his chest, but no blood. It was obvious that he had been dead awhile. He had been possessed. I continued to search the house and came upon another body upstairs. It was similar to the other body. An older woman laid dead in a devil's trap with no traces of blood.

I continued to search the house but he wasn't there. Doubt and fear washed over me again. I choked back the urge to cry and headed outside for some fresh air. After a few deeps breaths, I searched the the yard. In the backyard, there was a wood was in pieces and barely hanging off of the hinges, as if it had been kicked in. My stomach turned when I saw a bloody streak on the side of the door.

When I walked inside and I was engulfed by darkness. The wooden stairs creaked under my feet until I reached the concrete floor. The room was filled with boxes, broken jars, and shelves that were falling apart. I continued forward and then stopped in my tracks when I saw drops of blood on the floor. I followed the short trail of blood until it became a pool. Then I saw him…

My arms went limp and my flashlight hit the floor. The light was shining on Ethan's pale, lifeless body. The feeling left my legs and made me drop to my knees. I summoned up enough courage to touch his face. His skin was as cold as ice. It took me a moment to remember how to breathe but when I did, I managed to grab the flashlight and scan his body. It looked like his torso was ripped to shreds by a wild animal. I couldn't control my shaking body or the heavy streams from my eyes.

"Ethan!" I cried out...but he was gone...


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:**

My arms went limp and my flashlight hit the floor. The light was shining on Ethan's pale, lifeless body. The feeling left my legs and made me drop to my knees. I summoned up enough courage to touch his face. His skin was as cold as ice. It took me a moment to remember how to breathe but when I did, I managed to grab the flashlight and scan his body. It looked like his torso was ripped to shreds by a wild animal. I couldn't control my shaking body or the heavy streams from my eyes.

"Ethan!" I cried out...but he was gone...

 **Chapter Start:**

I stood in silence while I watched my brother's body burn away on a pyre in front of our cabin. My eyes were burning from smoke and lack of sleep. I just sat there and watched. Ethan was the only thing that I had left. Because of my selfishness, I left him alone so I could pretend to have a normal life...and now he was gone. This was my fault. If I had never left him, he would be standing right next to me. Warm streams traveled down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered. I winced at the pain in my chest. It was so hard to breathe.

Even after the fire had gone out, I just stared at his ashes. After a short moment, what had been feelings of grief and regret had now evolved into pure unbridled rage. I gritted my teeth. Someone...something had taken my brother away from me. Something had slaughtered him. I was going to find out who was responsible and I was going to return the favor.

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

 _ **Unknown Caller**_

"London?" Rufus paused and waited for a response but all that he heard was my breathing. "London, have you heard anything back from Ethan? I've been trying to call Bobby but…"

"Ethan is dead." I interrupted. My voice was cold.

"What…? London...I'm sorry..." I heard the sympathy in his voice and it only made my rage intensify.

"Do you know anything about the Devil's Gate?" I cut him off again. I didn't want sympathy, I wanted information.

"I've read about hell gates but only in stories...they aren't real." He seemed curious about my question. It was obvious that he didn't have any useful information so I hung up the call.

I took one last glance at Ethan's ashes and walked back into the cabin. I scanned through his folder again and again, trying to put the pieces together. Hours had gone by and I made almost no progress. The only information that I had gathered was that the Devil's Gate was in Wyoming.

I rubbed my raw eyes in frustration. I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes. When I did, I saw Ethan's truck keys. After I found his body and cleaned up the scene, I hired a tow company to have it returned to the cabin. It occurred to me that I may have missed something.

I searched Ethan's truck up and down and discovered a few loose papers that had fallen under the front seat. I started to scan through them while I walked back in the cabin. Not long after, I stopped in my tracks. Adrenaline began coursing through my veins when I read his words...

 _ **Azazel, the yellow-eyed demon…**_

Yellow Eyes had nearly killed us both and it was clear that he was trying to finish the job. That's why Ethan wanted me to run...he knew that he would be looking for me too. I sat down in the cabin and read on. Ethan had discovered that Azazel was recruiting "special children" in order to open the gates of hell and unleash an army. This is what my brother had died trying to stop.

A few days of research and I hit another dead end. Azazel was nowhere to be found and neither were the "special children" that Ethan had mentioned. I had attempted to track each of them but they were either dead or missing. I was getting frustrated and anxious. I wasn't getting anywhere...

"Where is Azazel?" I demanded. The black-eyed freak in front of me spit blood from his mouth.

"I told you...you're wasting your time. Azazel is dead."

I gritted my teeth and threw holy water on him. He screamed out in pain.

"Let's try again. Where is Azazel?" I grabbed my knife and dipped it in holy water.

"Dead." He responded. I glared and sliced his chest. He screamed in pain. "Watch yourself Bitch. Mark is in here with me and he can feel all of this." He smirked.

"Nice try. Your meat suit has been dead for weeks." I replied and his smile faded. "If all you're going to do is lie to me, then I guess you're useless." I grabbed by book and began to recite the exorcism.

"No! Stop! Azazel is dead! I'll tell you anything you want to know!" He screamed out and I paused. "Just ask Winchester! He's the one that put the bullet in his brain!"

I paused at his response but it was absurd. Bullets can't kill a demon. He was lying. It made no difference, it wasn't what I wanted to hear. Azazel was alive and I wanted to know where he was so I could change that. I continued reading the exorcism until the demon was casted back into the pit. I slammed the journal shut and stared at the body. The guy had to be in his early 30's. He probably had a wife or kids. Maybe he had a little sister...

I wiped the sweat from my brow. The shovel skid across the dirt when I threw it. After I crawled out of the grave, I watched Mark's body burn away.

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

 _ **Unknown Caller**_

"Who is this?" I asked, nearly out of breath.

"Gordon Walker."

I scoffed and hung up the phone. I was not in the mood to talk to that asshole but he was persistent.

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

 _ **Unknown Caller**_

"What the hell do you want Gordon?"

"I heard about Ethan, I'm sorry...but I think we can help each other."

"I highly doubt that." I scoffed.

"You want revenge? I know someone who has information that you might want."

" _Hey, you have 2 more minutes._ " I heard someone speak to Gordon in a stern voice. Hearing someone give Gordon Walker an order made me realize that he was in a desperate situation.

"Look, I don't have much time. Are you interested or not?"

"Why are you telling me this? What's in it for you?" I asked.

"Sam Winchester needs to die. I tried to kill him myself but he's smart. That's why I'm in jail."

"Winchester? What does he have to do with my brother?"

"He isn't human. He's working with demons to open the Devil's Gate. I'm out of the game but maybe you can stop it. I don't know who killed your brother, but he will. Hell, he might have had something to do with it. I'm sure you can get information out of him. I'm just asking you to finish him off once you do." He said.

I didn't trust Gordon but this was the only lead I had. Whether he was telling the truth or not, Sam Winchester had something to do with this and I was going to get the information out of him one way or another.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"No. He's always on the move but you can track him. He drives a Black '67 Chevy Impala. I'll give you the plate number and his phone number." Gordon said. I could almost hear the grin on his face. I didn't know what kind of sick pleasure he was getting out of Sam Winchester's demise and I didn't care. Sam was going to tell me what I wanted and then he was going to die.

After getting the information, I finished burying Mark's body. It took me a couple days to find Sam. He knew how to cover his tracks. I managed to find him at a cheap motel outside of Rawlins, Wyoming. This was unsettling. Rawlins wasn't far from where I found Ethan's body. It was also in the general area of where the Devil's Gate was said to be located. This wasn't a coincidence.

I decided to do a bit more research and found a picture of Sam. He was young. Two years younger than me to be exact. He didn't strike me as a demon or a killer but in my line of work, I knew that was wishful thinking. He was probably both.

I didn't waste any time. I geared up and drove to his motel. After a few hours of scouting, I watched Sam type away on his laptop. The Impala was nowhere to be seen. He must have parked it out of sight. It wasn't the most discreet of vehicles.

My stomach sunk a bit. Sam seemed like a normal guy. He spent a few hours on his laptop or reading. No visitors or phone calls. No demonic signs. Doubt filled my mind but I quickly pushed it aside. I needed to stay focused. I needed to know what happened to Ethan.

I waited until nightfall and grabbed all of my gear. Once the lights went out in the room, I gave him time to fall asleep and then moved in. I picked the lock to the room and quietly approached the bed. It took me a split second but I realized that he wasn't there. Then the barrel of his gun touch the back of head.

"Drop it!" He demanded.

I slowly moved and put my gun on the ground. When it made contact, I swiped my leg under his and knocked him on his back. I got to my feet and kicked him in the face. He cried out in pain. I threw holy water on him but it had no effect. We both shared a confused look. He caught me off guard and grabbed my ankle. The impact knocked the wind out of me. He straddled my hips and then he punched me in the face. He went for another punch but I grabbed his arm and locked my legs around him. I moved into a chokehold and held him tight. He gasped for breath. He tried to fight me off but his strength faded. When his body went limp, I released him and got to my feet.

I patted Sam down and took away all of his weapons. After he was tightly tied to the chair, I grabbed my gun. Blood dripped from my brow and I wiped it off. A Devil's trap seemed redundant but I started to draw one anyways. Gordon said that he wasn't human so I didn't know what he was...but I wasn't willing to take any chances. I nearly completed the trap but before I could react to the footsteps behind me, I took a harsh blow to the back of my head. I fell to the floor and my vision went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap:**

I patted Sam down and took away all of his weapons. After he was tightly tied to the chair, I grabbed my gun. Blood dripped from my brow and I wiped it off. A Devil's trap seemed redundant but I started to draw one anyways. Gordon said that he wasn't human so I didn't know what he was...but I wasn't willing to take any chances. I nearly completed the trap but before I could react to the footsteps behind me, I took a harsh blow to the back of my head. I fell to the floor and my vision went black.

 **Chapter Start:**

I slowly opened my eyes but winced in pain. My head was pounding. The room was fairly dark except for a camping lamp in the corner but it was bright enough for me to see that the walls were falling apart. It wasn't the crappy yellow wallpaper that surrounded me before I was knocked out. I wasn't in the motel anymore. When I tried to move, my hands and feet didn't budge. They were tightly bound to the wooden chair that held me.

Whoever tied me to the chair was thorough. All of my knives and means of escape were now missing. The floors creaked outside of the door. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. The door swung open and the footsteps approached.

"Spare us, please. We know you're awake." He said. I opened my eyes and glared. The man in front of me was not the same as the one that I attacked. He had short light brown hair and he was wearing a leather jacket. He looked up and I followed his gaze. I scoffed when I saw the devil's trap painted on the ceiling. "What? You don't like my paint job?" He smirked.

"I'm not a demon." I replied.

"Then what are you?"

"Pissed off? Tied to a chair?" I jeered. The smirk left his face.

"Hilarious. Who are you?" He demanded but I ignored his question. The splash of cold water to my face caught me off guard. He looked confused.

"Dean…" I looked behind Dean and saw a familiar face in the doorway. Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards Sam.

"What!?" Dean whispered.

"I don't think she's a demon. She's human." Sam looked at me. The guilt and confusion in his eyes was amusing. I blew him a kiss to taunt him and he turned back to Dean.

"That doesn't make any sense. We don't even know who she is. If she was human, why the hell would she attack you?" I could hear the irritation in Dean's voice.

"I don't know. Maybe I can talk to her." Sam said.

"Oh yeah! That's a great idea after she tried to friggin' kill you!" Dean slightly raised his voice in attempt to get through to Sam but It didn't seem to work. Sam began to walk towards me. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of me.

"What's your name?" He asked. I didn't answer. I wasn't about to fall for the 'good cop/bad cop' routine. "Okay...well you tied me up rather than kill me, so I'm guessing that you want something. What do you want?" He asked.

I looked him in the eyes. Rather than seeing the hate and bloodshed that I expected, I saw concern. This made me uneasy. I didn't really know what to expect from him. I was about to torture and kill this guy and now he's concerned? He was either really good, or really stupid. Any answers that he'd give me would probably be lies but I was tied to a chair...I didn't have much to lose.

"Information." I responded. His eyes narrowed. Dean seemed curious as well because rather than stop Sam, he leaned up against the wall to listen in.

"Okay...what do you want to know?" Sam asked. For a moment, I hesitated. Ethan's body flashed in my head and standing over him was a pair of yellow eyes. My blood began to boil.

"Where's Azazel?" My jaw trembled when I said his name. I gritted my teeth. Sam clearly recognized the name because his expression changed.

"Azazel is dead. I shot him myself." Dean replied.

"Bullets don't kill demons." I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't a regular bullet." He replied in a condescending tone. I imagined myself breaking free from the chair to beat the shit out of Dean but before I could get to the good part, Sam interrupted my thoughts.

"He's right. Azazel is dead. That still doesn't explain why you attacked me."

"I was told that I couldn't trust you. You're not human."

Sam looked confused, but scared. Almost as if he didn't know the truth himself. It wasn't the first time that he's heard that. My eyes softened. This wasn't the Sam Winchester that I was expecting. Something was wrong.

"Who told you all of this bullcrap?" Dean interrupted. I scoffed and looked back to Sam. I wasn't telling Dean anything. He was a dick. Dean sighed in frustration.

"Why were you looking for Azazel?" Sam asked.

"He took something from me. I plan to return the favor." The rage and pain must have radiated off my body because Sam backed away slightly.

We both paused to the sound of what I presumed to be the front door. Dean tensed, gripped his gun, and peaked around the corner. He immediately relaxed and I heard footsteps approach. When the figure turned the corner, I felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"What in the hell?" He yelled.

"Bobby, do you know her?" Dean asked confused.

"Yes I know her. Why the hell is she tied to a chair?" He asked.

"Because she attacked Sam." Dean replied. Bobby immediately looked at me.

"What is this about?" He demanded. I had tried to call Bobby and ask for help. He never called back. Clearly he didn't care so I didn't feel the need to explain myself to him. I kept my mouth shut and looked away. Bobby huffed and pulled out his phone.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm calling her brother. Maybe he knows something." Bobby put the phone to his ear and glared at me.

"Don't bother." I replied. My jaw clenched. My eyes watered up but I pushed back my tears. "He's dead…" My voice cracked.

Bobby slowly lowered the phone. He looked stunned, then he looked sympathetic. Sam and Dean both had their eyes locked onto me. I looked away. I wanted to escape their pity but I was stuck in that damn chair.

"Boys, can you give us a minute?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded and left the room. Dean and I shared a glare before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Bobby took his hat off and leaned against the table. "London...I'm sorry."

"Just stop Bobby. Untie me and I'll leave."

"Not just yet. What's your beef with Sam?" Bobby crossed his arms and waited for a response. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" He was not amused.

"This has nothing to do with you Bobby."

"If it involves Sam, then it does."

"Sam is a big boy. I'm sure he can handle this by himself." I jeered.

"I know what you're capable of London. I'm not stupid. You ain't leaving that chair until you give me some answers, so get comfortable." He snapped. Bobby walked out of the room. I heard whispering outside of the door but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

After an hour or so, the door opened back up. Dean approached me with a roll of duct tape. I glared daggers at him. His eyes were different than before. Before, they showed anger and dominance, now they showed something else. Respect? Empathy? Pity? Dean placed a piece of tape firmly over my mouth. Sam and Bobby waited in the doorway while Dean began to untie my hands.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said.

I thought about making a move. I really wanted to punch Dean in the mouth but I wouldn't be able to take all three of them. Being shot didn't really fit into my escape plan. As much as it infuriated me to do so, I submitted. He secured the cuffs tight on my wrists. I stared into Bobby's eyes. He looked hurt or disappointed, maybe both.

Dean guided me out of the room and into the living area. The house looked as if it had been abandoned for a couple years. He pushed me against a wall and looked me in the eyes.

"Stay." He said, pointing his finger and my position. The duct tape kept me from spitting in his face.

I continued to stare Bobby in the eyes. Cuffing me was probably his idea. He avoided my gaze and watched as Dean grabbed a cloth sack out of his duffel bag. I frowned. _They can't be serious…_

I tried to move away but Dean secured bag over my head. I could see anything but they guided me outside. Rocks crunched under my feet as I walked. I heard a door open and I was thrown into the trunk of a car. I tried to tell them off but all they heard was my pissed off mumbles through the tape. The door closed.

The 10 hour drive was not kind to my aching body. Finally, we stopped. The trunk opened and they helped me out. I stretched my sore legs out and walked slowly. I could see a little bit of light shining through the dark cloth. When we entered the building, it smelled like whiskey and old books.

"Watch your step" Dean said. He guided me up some stairs and sat me down on a padded surface.

Dean finally removed the hood and I looked around. The room was nearly empty except for a bed, a nightstand, and an old dresser.

"Was the bag over the head really necessary?" I asked.

"I didn't have a choice. I don't know who you're working with or what the hell you're up to. Until I figure it out, you're staying in this room." Bobby yelled.

"I've been to your house Bobby. I know your stench." I said. Dean gave Bobby an annoyed look. Bobby grumbled and left the room.

Dean released one of my hands and cuffed the other to the bed. He brought me a sandwich but I didn't bother touching it. When he left the room, I brought my knees to my chin. Thoughts of Ethan had filled my mind. I did everything in my power to bury my pain and focus on revenge. Easier said than done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:**

"I've been to your house Bobby. I know your stench." I said. Dean gave Bobby an annoyed look. Bobby grumbled and left the room.

Dean released one of my hands and cuffed the other to the bed. He brought me a sandwich but I didn't bother touching it. When he left the room, I brought my knees to my chin. Thoughts of Ethan had filled my mind. I did everything in my power to bury my pain and focus on revenge. Easier said than done.

 **Chapter Start:**

After a few hours, the house went quiet. It was the middle of the night but I continued working at the heavy duty staple on the back of the headboard. My fingers were peeling and bleeding.

"Come on…" I whispered. Finally, the staple wiggled and I grinned.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the door open. Sam slowly opened the door and closed it behind him without a sound. I backed up against the wall. _What is he doing here?_ We were alone and no one knew he was up here. This was it. Maybe Gordon was right about him after all. Maybe Sam was here to kill me.

Sam looked me in the eyes and moved towards me. The closer he got, the more my heart pounded. Screaming for help crossed my mind but I knew it wouldn't make a difference. I'd be dead before Bobby or Dean could help me. I bit my lip nervously.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you." He said quietly and sat on the bed. "Here, I thought you might want a drink." He threw me a small bottle of whiskey. I looked at the cap and the seal was still on. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it." I took a big swig and the alcohol burned its way down my throat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot." He joked. I stared at his face. His green eyes were locked on his fiddling hands. His body language didn't feel threatening to me, it felt inviting. I forcefully tensed my body to stay alert. "I'm sorry about your brother. I can't imagine how you must feel. If I lost Dean, I don't know what I'd do." Sam's expression changed. I could almost feel the pain emanating off of him.

"Dean's your brother?" I asked but the answer was obvious after some thought.

"Yeah. Older brother. That's why he's so pushy." He chuckled again. Sam looked up and met my eyes. "Bobby told us about you and about your brother. Ethan, right?" He asked. I bit my lip when Sam said his name.

I averted my eyes and stood there in silence. I didn't really know how to respond. I had an urge to talk about Ethan because I wanted someone to care. Just then, thoughts of Jake had crossed my mind. I missed him but I knew that the only way he'd be safe is if I stayed away. I didn't have anyone left. Seeking comfort from Sam Winchester wasn't an option. Not from someone who potentially had something to do with Ethan's death.

"Why are you here Sam?" I asked. Sam looked up at me. He stood to his feet and took a few steps towards me. He was close enough for me to feel the warmth of his breath on my face. My heart was pounding. The pounding intensified when Sam grabbed my wrist. I was about to act but then I saw him pull the cuff key from his pocket. He released my arm from the cuffs and backed up.

"I hope you find the answers you're looking for." He said.

He gave a small smile and turned to walk away. Time froze and my reflexes took over. Before I knew it, Sam's gun was in my right hand and I had slammed him up against the wall hard enough to make him yelp. The fabric of his shirt was clutched tightly in my left hand. Sam threw his hands up in submission and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Who killed my brother?" I demanded, gritting my teeth.

"London, I'm sorry...I don't kn…"Sam was cut off when the door flew open. Bobby and Dean stopped in their tracks when I pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy!" Dean threw up his hands.

"London, put the gun down!" Bobby yelled.

All I could think about was Ethan's cold, mangled body. My brother was taken away from me. I would never hear his voice, his laugh...I would never see his face again. Warm streams fell from my eyes. Sam's heart was racing. I could feel it through my grip on his shirt. I put the gun up against his heart and put my finger on the trigger. He looked panicked but didn't make a move. His eyes were pleading and compassionate.

"London, please don't do this...it's done...Azazel is dead. Sam didn't have anything to do with what happened to Ethan." Bobby pleaded.

My hands began to shake. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Part of me knew that Sam was innocent but I couldn't come to terms with the fact that it was already over. Azazel was dead and there was no getting revenge. My brother was dead and there was no getting him back.

I couldn't help but feel defeated and manipulated. My heart ached. I winced and dropped the gun, then I released my grip on Sam's shirt. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Sam caught me as I fell to my knees and began to sob. Bobby dropped to his knees next to me and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest.

"He's gone...he's gone and I have nothing left…"

"Shhhh...it's gonna be okay." Bobby pulled me closer.

I could barely breathe. The pain in my chest made my entire body throb. Sam got to his feet. I could've sworn that his eyes watered up as he looked at Dean. Then he picked up his gun from the floor and left the room. Dean sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

* * *

I opened my eyes and they began to burn. I rubbed them and allowed them to adjust to the light. I was still in the same room and on the same bed, but this time, I wasn't cuffed and the door was cracked open. On top of the dresser, there was a plastic bag filled with a variety of travel size hygienics.

I walked to the bathroom across the hall and washed my face. When I looked in the mirror, I groaned. My eyes were swollen and red. I looked like a train wreck. After a hot shower and some cleaning up, I felt better. I got dressed and headed downstairs. All of the guys were hunched over a table covered in opened books. When they saw me, they stood up.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey…"

"How are you feeling?" He asked and gave me a small but reassuring smile. It was a relief to see that he didn't hold a grudge against me.

"Guilty." I replied and he chuckled.

"It's okay, I understand." Sam replied.

"It's not okay. I'm sorry...I just…"

"You don't need to explain yourself. I get it." Sam cut me off and smiled. I returned the smile and we stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"It was Gordon Walker." Sam's brows furrowed at my words. "Gordon called me and told me that you had something to do with my brother. He lied to me because he wanted you dead.." I warned.

"Gordon? I thought he was locked up." Dean looked at Sam.

"He is. He paid a guard off to make a private call."

"Well that's just fan-freaking-tastic!" Dean started pacing in frustration.

"I'll call him and tell him that it's done. That should keep him off your back for a bit."

"Thank you." Sam smiled. I nodded and smiled back.

"Well, I'm going to take off. Thank you for the hospitality." I joked and Bobby and Sam chuckled. Dean stood in silence. I took that as a sign that he was still mad at me. Who could blame him? I almost killed his brother.

"I can give you a ride." Sam offered. I glanced over at Dean and he looked annoyed. I didn't want to do any more damage than I already had.

"No, that's okay. I can hitch a ride."

"Don't take this the wrong way but...are you sure it's safe for someone like you to hitchhike?" I saw Sam's face turn red. I chuckled and he cleared his throat.

"Thanks for the concern but I know how to handle myself. I'll be fine." I smiled.

"I'll give you a ride." Dean said. He walked over and put on his leather jacket. Being stuck in a car for 10+ hours with someone that was pissed off at me didn't really sound appealing.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I gave him an assuring smile but he didn't buy it.

"Come on." He grabbed his keys and handed me my gear. Then he walked to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Then he walked out before I could say anything else.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sam asked. Judging by the look on their faces, Sam and Bobby were wondering what I planned to do from here. To be honest, I was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I smiled and followed Dean out the door. Sam watched me intently but I ignored his gaze.

Dean was playing drums on his steering wheel to some classic rock. I sighed and jumped into the car. He didn't bother looking at me, he just backed out of the driveway and headed towards Rawlins, Wyoming. I leaned towards the passenger door. The drive was awkward and the more distance between us, the better.

A few rock songs later and he turned down the music. I glanced over at him and his eyes were on the road. He obviously had something to say to me but he just sat there quietly. My heart slightly raced. At any moment, I was expecting a threat or maybe a lecture...but I got neither. I couldn't take it any longer…

"This view is much better than the trunk." I joked. Dean's expression didn't change. I looked out my window and tried to refrain from embarrassing myself more than I already had.

"Why did you stop hunting?" He asked. My eyes darted to his.

"What…?" His question caught me off guard. Not only because he was talking, but because it was something that I hadn't told anyone other than Ethan. "I…" I couldn't find my words.

"Bobby told us about you and your brother. You guys were some of the best hunters out there. Why the sudden change in lifestyle?" He interrupted.

"Well...Ethan and I were working a case and we lost the fight. We barely made it out alive and..." I said slowly. I was looking for some kind of explanation for his question but neither he nor his body language gave one. "Why are you asking me this?" My brows furrowed.

Dean didn't bother responding. Instead, I watched as he reached towards me to open the glove box. He pulled out a thick notebook and placed it on his lap. After turning a few pages, he handed it to me.

"My dad's name is John Winchester. That's his journal." Dean kept his eyes on the road and I began to read.

 _March 17th, 2004_

 _I finally got a lead on the yellow-eyed demon. He's been making deals in Las Vegas, Nevada. I wasn't the only one hunting him. When I finally tracked him down, he had nearly killed two hunters, Ethan and London Bradley. Yellow eyes escaped so I drove Ethan and London to the hospital._

 _~March 25th, 2004_

 _When he finally woke up, Ethan called and told me everything he knew about yellow eyes but he didn't know much. The trail is cold again._


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap:**

 _March 17th, 2004_

 _I finally got a lead on the yellow-eyed demon. He's been making deals in Las Vegas, Nevada. I wasn't the only one hunting him. When I finally tracked him down, he had nearly killed two hunters, Ethan and London Bradley. Yellow eyes escaped so I drove Ethan and London to the hospital._

 _~March 25th, 2004_

 _When he finally woke up, Ethan called and told me everything he knew about yellow eyes but he didn't know much. The trail is cold again._

 **Chapter Start:**

I closed the journal and handed it back to Dean. Guilt washed over me. John Winchester had saved our lives and I repaid him by trying to kill his son. After I realized how much of an ass I was, new questions flooded my mind.

"Why was he tracking Azazel?" I looked at Dean. He took a moment to answer.

"He killed our mom." Dean looked upset. "My dad wanted revenge."

"Where is John?" I asked but I had a guess as to what the answer was.

"He's dead." Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "He made a deal to save me." I watched his knuckles go white.

I'd be lying if I said that making a deal hadn't crossed my mind. I wanted Ethan back more than anything but we had promised each other that we would never walk that path. If I brought him back, Ethan would never forgive me or forgive himself. The thought of how I'd feel if Ethan made a deal for me...that's what stopped me. I could never live with myself knowing that my brother was going to die because of me.

"I'm sorry…" I replied.

Listening to Dean open up about his family changed my view of him. I had a new sense of respect for him and Sam. It made me feel connected to them. I was having a hard time determining whether it was a real connection, or if this was just phase of grief. I didn't know what to think. I had never felt so weak and vulnerable in my entire life. Ironically, that made me want to cry.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Were you able to stop Azazel from opening the gate?" Dean looked out his side window and then back to the road.

"No. He found someone to open it for him. We closed the gates, but a couple hundred demons made their way out." He replied.

"Ethan knew about it all. He died trying to stop it." My voice cracked.

"Look...it's not really my place...but you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to him." Dean said. I looked up and met his gaze.

"What do you m-..."

"Trust me, I know the look. I know how it feels. There was nothing that you could have done. He knew the risks and that's why he kept you out of it." Dean interrupted.

My eyes dropped to my lap and I cradled my hands to my chest. Against my will, a few tears landed on my jeans. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. In the corner of my eye, I saw Dean glance at me. To avoid his gaze, I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

 _I saw drops of blood on the floor. I followed the short trail of blood until it became a pool. Then I saw him…_

 _My arms went limp and my flashlight hit the floor. The light was shining on Ethan's pale, lifeless body. The feeling left my legs and made me drop to my knees. I summoned up enough courage to touch his face. His skin was as cold as ice. It took me a moment to remember how to breathe but when I did, I managed to grab the flashlight and scan his body. It looked like his torso was ripped to shreds by a wild animal. I couldn't control my shaking body or the heavy streams from my eyes._

"London…"

" _Ethan!" I cried out...but he was gone..._

"London! Wake up!"

I shot up and realized that it was just a dream. Dean's eyes were fixed on something out my window. When I turned to look, far in the distance, I saw a bunch of police officers surrounding my car in the motel parking lot. Jake had likely called to report me missing. I sighed and grabbed my stuff.

"I'll take care of it." I said and I was about to open the door until Dean grabbed my hand.

"You're going to have to ditch the car."

"What? Why?"

"That's Henriksen. He's been on our tail for awhile. Someone must have seen you go into our hotel room. We need to get out of here." Dean said and he drove off.

"What the hell do the cops want you for? Don't you cover your tracks?" I asked.

"Yes but no thanks to a shapeshifter, I'm wanted for murder. Henriksen isn't like most cops. He's good, always one step behind us."

"Murder?! Oh that's just great…" I replied. I rubbed my eyes in frustration.

"Hey! I didn't kill anyone! But it just so happens that cops don't take well to the term 'shapeshifter'!" Dean said raising his voice. "You need to stay somewhere off the grid."

"My cabin only about 4 or 5 hours from here."

Dean told me the story about the shapeshifter on the way. He was wanted on pretty serious charges and now my name was tied to his. From this point forward, I would have to use an alias. Thanks and no thanks to Dean's psycho driving, we finally pulled into the driveway in a little less than 4 hours. When we pulled up to the cabin, I avoided looking at the ashes from the pyre.

"Well...I guess this is me. Thank you for the ride." I said gathering my things.

"Take care of yourself London."

"Thanks. You too Dean." I got out of the car and shut the door.

A mixture of emotions washed over me when I began to walk towards the cabin. Loneliness, grief, fear. I didn't know where I was going to go from here. I didn't have anywhere _to_ go. All I knew is that I didn't want to be alone. Dean was waiting for me to get into the cabin safely. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. When I walked back to his window and he looked alarmed.

"What is it?"

"Did you want to stay the night? It's late and I have an extra room for you." I asked.

"Thanks but I should get back to Sam and Bobby." He replied and smiled.

"Are you sure? It might be best to wait for the cops to clear out."

Dean took a moment to contemplate. I wanted him to stay so I wasn't alone but I was also telling the truth. The cops were going to be all over his trail and it would be safer for him to lay low for a night or two. Dean turned off the car and got out.

"Thank you." He replied. I nodded and smiled.

After a quick phone call to Bobby, he followed me into the cabin. I threw my bag on the kitchen table and grabbed a couple beers from the fridge. Dean was looking through Ethan's notes about the gate. I walked over and handed him a beer.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sure." I replied. I popped it open and chugged the whole thing. When I was done, I noticed Dean staring at me. "What? It's been a rough week. Give me a break." I replied. Dean threw his hands up in submission.

"By all means." He replied and he took a swig of his beer.

After 1 or 2...maybe 5 or 6 beers, we were sitting on the living room couch, telling each other our favorite childhood stories. It felt good to talk about Ethan on a happy note. Dean, clearly protecting his ego, only told me embarrassing stories about Sam. I told him some of my most shameful moments.

"Okay, okay. When I was 4, I wanted to bake Ethan a cake for his birthday. I went to the pantry and grabbed 'cake mix', but I couldn't really read yet. It turned out to be Shake 'N' Bake." I laughed and Dean nearly cried. "We didn't realize until we ate some of it. It was the nastiest thing I've ever eaten." I said trying to catch my breath. Dean shook his head in disgust but continued to laugh. After a few moments, we caught our breath. I caught Dean staring intently at me. "What?" I asked.

"I haven't laughed like that for as long as I can remember." He replied.

"Same here." I looked down and fiddled with the beer can. When I looked up, Dean was still staring at me. It must have been the beer messing with my head but I could've sworn that his face was closer to mine. My cheeks were burning. "Well, I should call it a night. If you need anything, my room is down the hall on the right. Your room is the last on the left." I got to my feet and threw the empty beer cans in the trash.

"Goodnight." Dean said heading towards his room.

"Goodnight." I replied.

I changed into a spaghetti strap shirt and some sweat shorts and slipped under the covers. My body was sore but eventually relaxed. I thought about Dean for a moment and smiled. I was happy that he stayed. It was a relief to know that he didn't hate for attacking Sam and having someone to talk to helped brighten my mood. Slowly but surely, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I heard some muffled noises. It took me a moment to wake up, but eventually I sat up and looked around. After a few seconds of silence, I sighed and laid back down. I had nearly fallen asleep again but I heard some mumbles from down the hall. I got out of bed and walked towards Dean's room. The light was flickering in the room and a shadow walked by.

"Dean?" I opened the door and saw him on the floor. His brow was busted open and he was holding his stomach. My eyes widened when I saw a man standing over him with Dean's gun in hand. "Dean?!" I panicked.

"London! Don't!" Dean yelled and the man kicked him in the stomach. I lunged towards him to attack but I felt an arm wrap around my neck and pull me back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap:**

"Dean?" I opened the door and saw him on the floor. His brow was busted open and he was holding his stomach. My eyes widened when I saw a man standing over him with Dean's gun in his hand. "Dean?!" I panicked.

"London! Don't!" Dean yelled and the man kicked him in the stomach. I lunged towards him to attack but I felt an arm wrap around my neck and pull me back.

 **Chapter Start:**

There were three of them. All men that ranged in age and ethnicity. I tried to break free from the arm that held me but the third man punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor coughing. I got to my knees but another blow to the stomach sent me back to the ground.

"Remember me Sweetheart?"

He was his late twenties and had dark brown hair. At first, I didn't recognize him. He grinned and his eyes turned black. It was then, that I recalled my most recent encounter with a demon. I got to my knees.

"Mark…" I muttered and he grinned.

"Actually, the name is Zane. Mark was just the piece of rotting meat that I was driving around." He laughed.

"How did you get passed the traps?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"I brought a few friends to help me. Lyle over there said that he'd _do anything if I didn't hurt him_. So he helped me break in...then my brother took over." He smirked and looked at the man standing over Dean. Lyle grinned and his eyes turned black. He kicked Dean in the face.

I got to my feet and Zane began to walk towards me. Before he got too close, I punched him. He wiped the blood from his lip and grinned. He went for a punch but I blocked it and kicked him into his friend. I ran to attack Lyle but Zane grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back. I shrieked. I grabbed his arm and tried to fight it off but his grip tightened.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You tortured me, then you sent me back to the pit. Do you remember that?" He pulled out a knife. The flat side of it was cold against my face. "Luckily, someone opened the gates so I could come find you."

"Good. Now I get to send you back twice." I threatened and he chuckled. I winced in pain when he turned the knife and slowly cut my cheek.

"Oh the things that I'm going to do to you..." He grinned.

"Let her g-..." Lyle hit Dean in the head with the butt of the gun before he could finish his sentence.

"Dean," Zane grinned. "I heard about your deal. Anything to bring back little Sammy. Cute." He mocked and then laughed. Dean and I locked eyes. The tension between Sam and Dean suddenly made sense. "Anyways, Beast has business with the Beauty. You can watch until we're done with her. Then it's your turn." He laughed in amusement.

Zane slammed me against the wall and held me there while his friend tied my hands. His knife danced across my neck and I felt the blade dig in. I groaned in pain. He laughed and brought his face close to mine. His warm breath traveled from my neck to my face. Then he licked the blood from my cheek.

"Go ahead, cry out like your big brother did while he was sliced and diced." He whispered and then smirked. I glared and looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds!" I yelled. I spit in his face and struggled to break free. Zane gripped my neck and slammed me into the wall. The impact of my head against the hard wood wall made me faint.

My limp body was thrown on the bed. Slowly, I started to regain consciousness. I tried to fight Zane off of me, but he pinned my bound hands above my head and straddled my hips. Dean tried to help but Lyle and his friend pushed him to the ground and took turns beating him. After a few hits, they tied his hands behind his back.

"Time to have some fun." Zane said and the others chuckled.

His hand slid up my shirt. He bit his lip while his hands traveled across my abdomen, then he moaned. I tried to break free from his hold but I was met with a hard blow to the face. I yelped. The hit left me stunned but pain of his blade against my arm made me cry out. He brought the blade to my neck and sliced down to my chest. I tried to break free from him again but I took another punch to the face.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, struggling against the ropes. Lyle hit him again.

Zane didn't stop. He sliced my chest again, this time deeper. I felt my blood soaked shirt against my body. Another slice, this time to my stomach. I cried out after each cut. I tried to struggle but my strength was fading.

"How does it feel to be cut open slowly? I remember how it felt when you did it to me." Zane whispered. Tears slipped from my eyes. I felt his lips against my face, moving closer to mine. I turned my head to avoid him. When I looked over at Dean, I saw his arms moving slightly. He had figured out a way to cut his bounds.

Zane's hand slowly traveled up my leg, under my shorts and then rested below my hip. He grinded his body against mine. Then, his hand retracted. He started to pull at my shorts and I struggled as hard as I could.

"No!" I begged. Zane laughed and pinned his body against mine, but I continued to fight him.

"I said get away from her!" Dean yelled and he lunged forward. Zane's men pinned him down before he could reach me. The distraction was enough for me to free one of my legs and put Zane in a choke hold.

With my bound hands, I reached for the flower vase on the bedside table. I splashed Dean's attackers with the water and they cried out in pain. Dean quickly got to his feet and ran towards his duffel bag. Zane threw me off of him and I tumbled off of the bed and onto the ground. He walked to me and kicked me in the stomach. I fell back to the ground and laid on my back. When he stood over me, I kicked his leg as hard as I could. His bone made a sickening crack and he fell to the ground.

Zane snarled and crawled towards me. I tried to crawl away but he straddled me again. Then Dean ran over and put a gun to the back of Zane's head. All three men stopped in their tracks.

"Looks like the word is getting around." Dean said and he pulled back the hammer of the colt. "Get off of her you freak." Dean demanded and Zane slowly got to his feet.

Dean motioned for him to join the others and he obeyed. Then he pulled the trigger. Zane flinched but then he realized that the gun wasn't loaded, Dean had been bluffing. Before Zane or the others could attack, Dean threw holy water on them as he quickly read off the exorcism. I crawled to the furthest corner of the room.

I lifted my shirt and saw that I was losing a lot of blood. I had taken quite a few blows to my torso and putting pressure on it made the pain unbearable. My strength faded and then my vision followed. The last thing I heard was Dean reciting latin.

 _Dean screamed as loud as he could, but I could barely hear it over the ringing in my ears. I watched in horror as Azazel faced Dean. When he clenched his hand into a fist, Dean screamed in agonizing pain. I tried to yell for him but nothing came out. Tears filled my eyes and clouded what little vision I had left._

 _A blood curdling scream made me regain consciousness. I was still on the floor and I couldn't move...but the first thing I saw was Dean's lifeless eyes staring back at me. His body was bloody and mangled. I cried out to him but he was gone._

My eyes shot open and I began to breathe heavily. Pain immediately pulsed through my body. I tried to get up but my head was pounding.

"Whoa! Easy! Easy…" Sam said and he ran over to me and gently laid me back down.

"Dean…? Where's Dean?" I asked. My head was spinning and Sam's words echoed in my ears.

"He's okay." Sam said and I relaxed. I took a few deep breaths. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic." I replied.

"That's the spirit." He smiled.

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over a day." Sam brought his hand up to my forehead and frowned. "You're warming up. I'll get you a cold washcloth and some water."

"Thanks." I replied. My voice was scratchy. The cuts on my neck made it hurt to talk. Sam left the room.

I stared at the wooden panels in the ceiling. Two weeks ago, I had a loving boyfriend, a job, an older brother, and a papercut. Now I was lying in a bed covered in bruises and bandages. My life was in pieces and I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap:**

I stared at the wooden panels in the ceiling. Two weeks ago, I had a loving boyfriend, a job, an older brother, and a papercut. Now I was lying in a bed covered in bruises and bandages. My life was in pieces and I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

 **Chapter Start:**

The smell of bacon and eggs filled my room and woke me up. I slowly got up and some of my cuts began to burn. Most of them had closed over the past few days but the gashes in my stomach and chest were deep. When I looked in the mirror, I had scabs on my cheek, lip, and brow. I wasn't too fond of the greenish-blue bruise around my eye but at least it was almost gone. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam making breakfast.

"Look who decided to show up." Bobby said. Sam turned to look at me.

"Hey there." I waved.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Better, thanks to you." I replied and I poured myself some coffee.

"Glad to hear it." Sam smiled. I plopped on one of the bar stools and Sam served me some breakfast.

"Thanks." I smiled and took in the heavenly scent of bacon. I nearly scarfed my food down.

"How was it?" Sam asked.

"You're hired." I replied and he chuckled.

I helped Sam clean the dishes and I informed him that thanks to Dean, I knew his most embarrassing stories. Sam pouted and I laughed. We started to put the dishes away and I began to recall the night that Zane attacked us. Something he said was still bothering me.

"Hey Sam..."

"What's up?" He replied. I grabbed the plates from his hand and began to put them away.

"How long does he have?" I asked. I knew it was a sore subject but I felt like I needed to know. Sam frowned. His eyes became glossy and guilt washed over me.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business. We don't have to talk about it." I turned around and put some more dishes away.

"No, it's okay." Sam replied but he avoided my gaze. He turned around and leaned against the counter. "He got a year."

"He has a year left? Or he only got a year from the deal?" My brows furrowed.

"He only got a year from the deal. So he has a little less than that left." Sam replied. I watched him grip the counter and I stood next to him.

My heart ached for Sam. For me, losing Ethan was worse than death. For Sam, it had to be even worse than that. It was hard to imagine how he actually felt. Dean sold his soul to bring him back and now he only had a year to live. I couldn't imagine what it was really like...to see your brother every day and know that his time is quickly coming to an end. The thought alone made my stomach drop. I put my hand on Sam's shoulder and felt him relax a bit. He looked up at me, slightly surprised.

"I'm so sorry Sam." I frowned. Sam's expression changed and he met my gaze.

"Don't be. I'm going to find away to save him." He tried to give me a reassuring smile but I saw right through it. He was terrified. Who could blame him? Sam turned around and resumed washing the dishes.

"I'll help." I said. Sam's eyes met mine again. "In any way I can." He smiled and I returned it.

"Thanks London." He replied and I nodded.

After we finished up the dishes, I sat down with Bobby and helped him search the newspaper. It had been a week since the gates were opened and there was no sign of demons anywhere. Sam was scanning through the news channels on TV. Our research was interrupted by Bobby's ringtone.

"What do you got Rufus?" Bobby asked. I heard Rufus' muttering on the phone and Sam and I waited anxiously. After a few moments, Bobby hung up the call.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Sounds like there's a crop failure and Cicada swarm in Lincoln, Nebraska." Bobby replied.

"Not much to go off of." I replied and I took another sip of my coffee.

"Yeah but it's all we've got." Bobby sighed.

"I'll start packing up." Sam shut the TV off and started gathering his stuff. Bobby looked up at me.

"What do you say kid? Are you ready to jump back in?" He asked.

Before I could answer, Dean walked through the front door. He had a grin on his face. When he saw me, he gave me a cheesy smile. I chuckled. Sam walked into the room and sighed.

"Have fun with Katie last night?" Sam asked.

"Ha! Actually, her name was Sally." Dean giggled like an idiot and then stopped to think. "Wait...was it Sally? Maybe Sadie?" He mumbled. Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, Bobby got a lead." Sam replied and continued to pack.

"Oh yeah? What are we looking at?" Dean walked over to the kitchen and raided the fridge.

"Crop failure and Cicada swarm."

"Alright, when are we heading out? Tomorrow?" Dean asked, shoving bacon into his mouth.

"No. Why? Do you have plans with Sadie tonight?" Sam mocked.

"No." Dean chugged orange juice from the bottle and I lifted my brow. "I just assumed tomorrow because London is still in her pajamas." Dean threw the empty carton in the trash and wiped his mouth. "You are going with us, right?" He asked. All of them turned to look towards me.

"I uhh…" I stared into my cup.

Two years ago, I had promised myself that I would never hunt again. Obviously I was out of practice, given my current condition...but now I knew that a normal life wasn't in the cards for me. Ethan had died trying to stop the gates but now, hundreds of demons were walking free. I knew that I had to pick up where he left off. I had to put them back in the pit.

"I'll get ready." I replied and Dean smiled.

"I guess you're stuck with us now." Sam smiled.

"I guess so." I chucked. I got up from the chair and headed towards my room.

We finished packing our gear and headed out. I rode with Bobby and Sam and Dean took the Impala. For the first hour or two, the ride was a bit awkward. Bobby had always been a hard ass and my behavior hadn't really been 'exceptional' recently. Even so, he was a good guy and he was always there for Ethan.

It took me awhile to admit it to myself, but Ethan died alone because he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. At first, I held a grudge against Bobby for Ethan's death, but deep down I knew that Bobby would've have been there in a heartbeat if Ethan asked him to. I looked up at Bobby and bit my lip. Finally, I summoned the courage to break the silence.

"Bobby, I owe you an apology."

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything. For my attitude, for attacking Sam." I continued to chew on my lip.

"Apology accepted." He didn't even bother looking at me. His short responses were not helping me resolve the situation.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'll tell ya' that you were bein' an idjit if that's what you wanna' hear." He looked over at me and I chuckled.

"I guess that's what I was expecting." I responded.

"Well then, you were bein' an idjit." He sighed. "We've all done stupid things in the name of grief or revenge. You're not the only one who's made a mistake."

"Yeah I suppose not." I muttered.

"But I'm glad you decided to stick around." He said.

"Thanks Bobby, me too." I smiled and looked out the window.

* * *

When we pulled up to the house and I began to scout the area from the window. It looked like a normal white house on a normal farm. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I knew that 'normal' wasn't the case. Hundreds of Cicadas were humming in the bushes. Bobby and I waited patiently for Sam and Dean to catch up. It didn't take long for them to pull in behind us.

"You have such a fancy car and yet you drove here like a grandma." I smirked at Dean.

"You have Goody Two Shoes over there to blame for that." Dean replied and motioned to Sam.

"Let's get this show on the road." Bobby said.

Dean knocked on the door and made another smart ass remark. We waited for a few moments but the door didn't open. There was no sign of movement at all. I readied my gun and the others followed suit.

Dean picked the lock and opened the door. I took a step back when a horrible stench creeped up my nose.

"That's awful." Sam said.

"That so can't be a good sign." Dean replied.

I split from the group and cautiously searched the house. The floor creaked slightly as I walked. The kitchen was full of rotting food on the tables and in the fridge. It had been untouched for awhile.

Adrenaline filled my body when I heard a light scream. I followed the noise to the living room. The potent stench burned at my nose and I covered my face. Sitting on the couch were 3 dead bodies, facing the soap opera that played on the television. Dean and Sam walked in.

"Oh god…" I said. Bobby joined us.

"What the hell happened here Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Check for sulfur." Dean said and began searching the house.

Bobby and Sam followed him out of the room. I took another look at the bodies. There was no sign of struggle and no entry wounds that I could see. Something didn't feel right.

"What is it?" He asked. Dean and Bobby walked in to join us.

"Nothing, that's the problem. There isn't any blood and they don't have any external wounds. Whatever killed them must have affected them internally." I replied.

Before anyone could respond, we heard movement. Dean motioned for us to split up and search. I readied my gun and followed Dean outside. Dean and I split up and started to scout the front yard. Just a few seconds later, I heard commotion and ran towards it.

"Well, long time no see." I said. Isaac and Tamara turned to look at me.

"London! It's been a long time." Tamara smiled.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

There was no doubt in my mind that Isaac and Tamara knew about Ethan. Word traveled pretty quickly. Yet, they didn't bother saying anything about it. I was grateful for that.

"Hello, bleeding here!" Dean replied. I chuckled and helped him to his feet.

* * *

I leaned against the wooden table and listened to the conversation between Sam and Tamara. Dean was in the other room flirting with someone on the phone. After a few moments, he hung up and joined us.

"That was the coroner's tech. Get this, the cause of death? Dehydration and starvation." He replied. My brows furrowed.

"That doesn't make any sense." I mumbled.

"London was right. They didn't have any external wounds and there were no signs of struggle. They just sat down, and never got up." Dean replied.

I spaced out of their conversation and tried to think it over. I had never come across anything like this. It didn't seem like a demon attack. It was way too subtle. The conversation in the room began to escalate and it caused me to snap out of my thoughts.

"...and we don't play well with others." Isaac said.

"I think we could cover more ground if we all worked together." Sam replied.

"I agree." I said.

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's gate get opened in the first place." Isaac said. His attempt blame that Sam and Dean pissed me off.

"No offense?" Dean mocked.

"Really Isaac? Where were you when the gates were being opened? At least they tried to stop it." I asked, raising my voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Isaac replied.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit busy burying my fucking brother!" I yelled. I stepped forward and got in his face.

"Alright, that's enough." Tamara said and she pulled Isaac back. Isaac and I glared daggers at each other.

"I'm going to get some air." I mumbled and I stormed out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello Beautiful People!_

 _I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I'm going to try to continue the story. Hopefully my posting will be more consistent. I am sorry that this chapter is so short compared to the others. I hope to post another longer chapter in the next few days. Also, I want to say **THANK YOU** to all of those who have shown love and support to the story! It has really helped me to stay inspired! For those who are new to the story, please let me know what you think! I would love to hear what you have to say! _

_Thank you again! 3_

 _-Sh4d3r_

* * *

Recap:

"Really Isaac? Where were you when the gates were being opened? At least they tried to stop it." I asked, raising my voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Isaac replied.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit busy burying my fucking brother!" I yelled. I stepped forward and got in his face.

"Alright, that's enough." Tamara said and she pulled Isaac back. Isaac and I glared daggers at each other.

"I'm going to get some air." I mumbled and I stormed out of the house.

Chapter Start:

I sat on the porch stairs and curled my fists. My hands were shaking with adrenaline. It took a lot of effort to resist hitting Isaac in the face. I replayed the argument in my head and regret washed over me. Talking about Ethan like that was a stake to the heart.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and tried to relax. Then I heard the door open and then close behind me. I didn't know who it was and I didn't bother looking. They walked my way and sat next to me. I recognized his presence immediately.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Just dandy." I replied.

"I can tell." He joked. Sam's eyes scanned the area and then his gaze stopped on me. "You didn't have to do that...You know, stick up for us."

"Isaac was out of line." I replied.

"I guess so." Sam replied but he didn't seem so sure.

"You can't blame yourselves for what happened. You both made sacrifices to try and stop it. At least you tried. That's more than what can be said for him." I replied. I was making an assumption but I'm sure it was the right one. Sam and Dean didn't really strike me as the type who would try and end the world. I attempted to give Sam a reassuring smile but it probably wasn't as sincere as I had hoped. I was still pissed off.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled.

"Of course I'm right. I'm a woman." I joked and Sam laughed.

Dean and Bobby walked out of the house. Sam and I got to our feet and Dean eyed us curiously.

"Everything okay here?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Sorry I lost my cool." I replied. I caught Dean's eye and he averted his gaze to Sam.

"Don't sweat it." Dean replied.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I think we should stick around and see if any other omens pop up in the area." Dean replied.

"Agreed." Sam said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well then, let's find a motel and get some shut-eye." Bobby replied.

We all hopped in the car and left the house. About 15 minutes later, we pulled up to the Green Hills Motel.

"Alright Ms. Jones, you will be in room number 8." He said, handing me my key.

"Great, thank you." I replied and I joined the others in the parking lot. Dean and Sam were leaning against the car, talking to Bobby.

"I'll keep an eye on the news and the police scanner." Sam said.

"I'm going to go talk to the locals, see if I can't dig up anything weird." Dean said.

"You mean you're going to get laid." Sam corrected.

"Hey Sammy, I can't help that I'm a lady magnet." Dean smiled. I chuckled and shook my head. He was such a man whore.

"Well I guess I will see you gents in the morning." I said.

"Same here. I'll see you all bright and early." Bobby said and he walked to his room.

"Goodnight" Sam said.

"Night." I replied and I walked to my room.

The room was hot. I turned on the AC but it didn't seem to make a difference. I carefully took a shower and bandaged up my wounds. Pain jolted through my body when I accidentally tugged at my stitches. I popped a few painkillers and brushed it off. After I finished, I changed into shorts and a crop top.

I knew that the next thing on my agenda was to cry myself to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, there was no avoiding it. Grief was difficult. It made me feel numb, but then when I was alone, all of my emotions came flooding back. The thoughts of what could have been. The thoughts of what you could have done to change it if you only knew. Regret. Guilt. Uncertainty. Pain. Emptiness. It eats away at you until you don't even recognize who you are anymore.

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

I sat up and looked at the clock. An hour had already passed. Sleep seemed less and less likely as time ticked away. I grabbed my gun and looked through the peephole. It was a relief to see Sam. I lowered my gun and opened the door.

"Sam, hey." I said. Sam looked at my face and his eyes softened.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He frowned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. Sam took the hint and didn't pry any further. "I brought you some dinner." Sam replied and he lifted the bag. "Do you like Pad Thai?"

"Oh, thank you." I smiled and I grabbed the bag.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "How are you feeling" He asked, motioning towards the bandages on my stomach.

"I'll live." I joked. Sam chuckled and then stood in the doorway for a moment.

"Hey, I have a six pack in my room, did you want to hang out for a bit? Maybe have a drink or two?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass tonight." I replied.

"No worries. Just let me know if you need anything." He smiled.

"I will. Thank you." I smiled and shut the door as he walked away.

I didn't have much of an appetite but I needed the strength so I forced it down. Then I crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all,

I wanted to provide you with an update on this story. I'm sorry that I haven't updated it in awhile. I really wasn't fond of the direction that I took with the story. I'm hoping to rewrite it and improve it in the future, but for now, this story will be on hold. Thank you all for your continued love and support. I may be posting a Skyrim story soon. If you'd be interested in reading it, please let me know! Also, please reach out to me for any questions or suggestions! I'd love to hear from you!

Thank you all again! 3

Sh4d3r


End file.
